Random Musings of a Sheikah
by Midnight Starfire
Summary: Zelda's (Sheik) random thoughts when she first meets Link again after seven long years...(one shot)


Random Musings of a Sheikah

By: Midnight*Starfire

Disclaimer: I own nothing about the LOZ!!!

A/N: A few people have written stories about Link and Sheik's interactions. I have been inspired so I thought I would try it. I'm not sure if it has ever been done like this before, and if so I apologize. Sometimes in my stories I make Sheik and Zelda separate characters. However, in this fic Sheik and Zelda are one and the same. You may notice my writing style to be a little different in this, I'm trying new things. I've been waiting to post this, thinking that critics would tear me to shreds about Zelda being out of character. This is meant to be somewhat humorous, however if you do not find it funny, sorry.

  


~*~

They say patience is a virtue, and if this much is true than it is not a virtue I possess. Wisdom has always been my strong suit, such is the reason why I possess the Triforce of Wisdom. If ever there was to be a Triforce piece entitled patience, it would deny itself to me. Who the hell are THEY anyway; what has given them such cognition and authority? Ever since I was young and as far back as I can recall, I have been impatient and easily agitated. Imagine my delight when told I had to wait seven years for something, especially since waiting half a day for anything was pure hell for me.

Now here I stand in front of the Pedestal of Time, from which the Great Hero of Time removed the Master Sword. Seven years ago to this day. Seven years I have waited and wondered, wondered and waited. Every day was a battle as I tried to survive. Seven years ago I was a fair young Princess, known as Zelda. Now I'm disguised as a man! A mystifying Sheikah whose past, present, and future is shrouded in mystery. My name is all Link will know, the rest of my identity will remain secret to him. I shall speak cryptically, often leaving him confused, all because I find it diverting. I have been a Sheikah so long that the rest of who I truly am is becoming lost to me. Often I find myself forgetting little details that to someone else would be unimportant. I'm so used to living and breathing as Sheik that I know nothing else In all reality, I'm used to living a lie. Although, I much desire a change of clothes. This skin-tight body suit flatters my muscular body well, but prevents me from breathing properly. I personally believe that is it rather detrimental to circulation, though Impa argues otherwise. I do not enjoy having bandages wound around my wrists nor do I relish having an opaque material wrapped around my face. Only my eyes are visible behind this veil, and they are crimson in color. My eyes, like the rest of me, are not even a part of who I truly am.

I stand with my crimson eyes closed tightly, inhaling the stale air of the Temple of Time. A cold draft scurries through the room and makes me shiver slightly. Or perhaps I'm just apprehensive about seeing Link again. I hear a insubstantial noise, and I strain my ears to listen. Was it just the harsh, cold wind blowing outside, whistling through the trees making them sway in the wind? Or did someone just enter the Temple of Time? I swore I heard the sound of doors, old enough to literally rust off their hinges, creak. Perhaps I'm not hallucinating for now I hear the sound of footsteps upon decrepit marble. So many times I have dreamed of this day, picturing it, countless times in my head, desiring to see him once more. Indeed, it does seem as if I had somewhat of an infatuation with him when we were young. I can't even begin to fathom what he looks like now....

All at once, and not a second too soon I find him standing in front of me. He has, indeed, grown exceptionally handsome. With his ocean blue eyes, flaxen hair and muscular frame it would be easy for anyone to see how I couldn't find words to speak as he stood before me. He looks at me quizzically, unsheathing his sword as if he feels imperiled. I can't help but stare, forcing my eyes not to wander. Fortunately I'm able to easily control myself, because if my eyes did wander it would have not been a pleasant situation. The main reason being the fact that I'm disguised as a male, and I know Link would have been very uneasy with another man scrutinizing him.

I begin to speak, but to my dismay I forgot to speak like Sheik. Forgetting to change my pitch and sounding rather feminine causes Link cock his head slightly to the right, showing confusion. 

"I am Sheik, sole survivor of the Sheikahs," I tell him once again but this time I actually sound masculine.

He nods his head and continues to stare at me. Perhaps he has not become accustomed to his "new body". After all, he is still technically ten years old. He almost looks nervous to speak, afraid that the voice that will be emitted from his throat will not be his own. Or perhaps it is this insane get-up Impa has me in. I wanted something, more....calm?

I continue to ramble on about the medallions, stumbling over my words every once in awhile as I get lost in Link's endless heavenly eyes. I know, however he is unaware of my nervousness. Link stands there, listening, yet not hearing a word I said. He is much too busy fidgeting with, well everything. Continuously he examines the Master Sword as if at any second it will perform some marvelous feat. Then he carelessly tugs on his blue metal earrings, probably wondering where they came from. I was pondering the same thing as he did not have his ears pierced seven years ago. Perhaps it was the work of Rauru, who has been known to do strange things, as what he perceives as jokes. I'm also wondering where the "tights" he is wearing came from. However, knowing Rauru, that was not his work. I'll add that to my list of things to ask Impa about.

"Are you even listening!" I demand.

He glances up at me and smiles as if embarrassed. The smile causes me to melt, and now I realize how advantageous it is that my face is partially covered. My facial reactions would have betrayed me by now, and unless he is extremely foolish he would have asked if I was Zelda. I suppose I can tolerate my cheeks overheating and deal with the fact that I cannot inhale a deep breath. One wouldn't guess it, but I sweat something awful in this thing!

"You weren't listening, were you?" I asked fiercely.

As if to avert my question, he says, "You look familiar somehow."

I smile even wider, amused that perhaps my alter-ego Zelda, has been in his thoughts.....

Immediately I chastised myself from assuming he even remembers me.

"We've never met before," I tell him, although my statement sounds almost interrogative.

He nods as if something in our recent dialogue has piqued his interest.

"Where's Zelda? Is she....alive?" he asks.

Do I detect a slight trace of worry?

When I do not answer he asks again, but this time he sounds so....frantic.

"Zelda is...."

Suddenly my thought processing and rationalization skills have left me. Tell him I'm dead? No I couldn't bother to disappoint him so. But whose to say he would be disappointed? I finally reasoned that I would say that Zelda is not dead. I should have planned ahead of time. Little did I know Link possesses rather intricate interrogation skills.

"Zelda is not dead and gone, but you will not find her here," I said. There that sounded like an appropriate answer.

Link didn't hesitate to ask where Zelda had left to.

I didn't hesitate to tell him that her whereabouts are confidential.

He didn't hesitate to ask again and to come closer brandishing the Master Sword in my face.

He seems so adamant about finding out Zelda, er- I mean my, location...

Hopefully he's not considering cutting off my veil as I'm sure the rest of my face would give me away. I cannot help but wonder why he cares so much about Zelda's location. As much as I would love to rip of the veil and jump into his arms, I refrain from doing so. I wish I could tell him who I am. I have so many impossible thoughts right now.

Link is in my face now, demanding I tell him where Zelda is. You think for one who has been sleeping for seven years his breath would be rather putrid yet it is not. I forcefully push him back.

"You will know in time of Zelda's whereabouts. Be patient, all will be revealed," I say.

He looks at me with a fierce determination burning in his eyes. Slowly, he relinquishes the Master Sword and steps back.

Silence.

He stares at the ground and I stare at him.

"So the first medallion is in the Forest," he asks.

Alas, he was listening. At this point in time I wasn't sure anything other than Zelda's - my- location would get through his dense head. But even as I doubt he will recall, I then correct him, "the Forrest Temple."

He nods.

Perhaps his memory is giving him trouble, the boy...umm man hasn't had a conscious thought in seven years. I seriously doubt anyone's recall would be flawless after seven years. And this quest I have him on never allows him time to even rest. I doubt he sleeps at all, wait he would have to sleep. He would not survive without rest. I doubt he has time to bathe either. Why am I thinking of such trivial matters?

"Where in the forest?" he questions.

I glare at him as I wonder if I'm going to have to do all the work for him. I wouldn't be surprised if I'm the unsung hero behind all this madness. Yes of course, the mysterious Sheikah's name will be forgotten when the legend is retold. 

I once again scold myself, who cares if they remember me? I'm not even technically ME right now.

Then a sudden wave of guilt hits me. I should take no credit in this, I did not fight the battles he fought. Nor will I fight in the battles to come. It was my feather brain idea that sprung him upon this dangerous quest anyway. Quelling my nagging conscience, I look up once more.

"Located in the Sacred Forest Meadow is the Forest Temple. But first you must visit Kakariko Village. There is something you must obtain from there," I state plainly.

Link nods once again, which is becoming a signature move for him. He doesn't speak much, perhaps it's due to some speech impediment. Or maybe he's the type to remain wordless. Needless to say I chatter too much when given the chance.

He's staring again.

"Somehow you just remind me of someone I once knew," he says.

I know whom he's referring to, so I do not ask. I change the subject instead.

"Link you must be off, you do not have time to dawdle. Time is a precious thing not to be wasted," I stop my tirade there, fearing that if I continue I would be a hypocrite.

Link turns around and begins running in the other direction. It is a vivacious sort of gait, and it's strange in a way. I wonder if this is all a game for him, does he know what is at stake? Does he know what will be lost if he cannot succeed? 

I watch him as he stumbles down some steps on his way out, and I stifle a laugh. I hope he is not this clumsy in battle. I could imagine that, Link defeating an enemy because he tripped and knocked them into something. Perhaps lava. Yes that would be comical, Link tripping over his own feet and knocking an enemy into lava. Maybe it's just the fact that he's not used to his adult self yet, or perhaps his boots are too tight.

There I go again, getting way off track. I wonder how ever I will be able to run a country. Provided Link can save all of Hyrule first. I do have faith in him though, and I know he will prevail. He is the Hero of Time.

Unless I've got the wrong guy....

No I'm sure I do not have the wrong guy, only the Hero of Time could pull the Master Sword from the Pedastal of Time.

Link is almost out of view now, and I can no longer see his cute little -

"Sheik?" asked a raspy, yet feminine voice from behind me.

I jump in alarm.

"Damn you, Impa. Why do you always do that?"

"Zelda, just because you are disguised as a male does not mean you should speak like one-"

That's all I hear because I'm lost in thought. Lost in thought about a blue eyed, blonde haired handsome man in a green tunic. Almost perfect, albeit that tunic has got to go. I'm sure he will be pleased to find there are other tunics out there, a scarlet hued one, and an azure colored one. Why the Gorons and Zoras ever thought to manufacture tunics for a Hylian is beyond me. Gorons and Zoras do not even wear clothes! I bet the blue one would bring out the color in his eyes and -

"Sheik? Are you listening to me?"

Sure thing Impa, as always I haven't heard a word you said. Maybe one day I'll learn to focus. Hopefully I didn't sound as dire and demanding when speaking to Link. The irony of the whole situation is quite laughable actually. No wonder he was fidgeting, he probably thought it rude to yawn. Ganon could attack us right now and I'd be so lost in my reveries of walking along with Link hand in hand by Lake Hylia that I would never notice. I'm blessed that I'm still alive.

"SHEIK!" Impa shoves me.

"WHAT!" I shriek, forgetting to use my masculine voice.

The corners of Impa's mouth twitch as if she might actually smile. I would have never thought it possible with all of those hideous frown lines burdening her face. I'm sure she found it rather amusing that I'm disguised as a man, yet just now I squeeled like a girl. The whole image is amusing to me as well.

"Sheik, you need to be off to the Sacred Forrest Meadow, to teach Link the Minuet of Forrest," she reminds me.

"Yes I know," I say nonchalantly as if I even remembered. I guess I forgot that part.Oops.

Impa hands me my harp, and I'm sure now it's incredibly obvious that I forgot.

"Be off now with you," she says.

I can't help but feel like I'm a child again, and she's back to bossing me around, I mean being my attendant.

Impulsively I turn and leave, just as Link did. I reach the door when I hear Impa call me.

"Sheik?" she asks.

I wonder why she keeps switching back and fourth between my aliases. Stopping in my place, I turn around to look at her. "Yes?"

"Forgetting something?" she asks.

I hurry back to Impa and retrieve my harp, just to leave again. Not oblivious to the fact that Impa is laughing at me, which is something she never does. Almost to the door I hear her mutter something about me having a fondness for Link.

I know she's right, and she knows she's right. Eventually Link will know too. But until then I will not show it. Not as Sheik, I wouldn't want to frighten him.

As I rush out of the Temple of Time I begin to wonder about my next encounter with Link. Stopping abruptly I remember that I do not need to run like normal people, I can use Sheikah magic to transport myself to places. I bet Link gets tired running from place to place. He once said it's rather time consuming, it takes him about a day or so. I couldn't picture running across a field for a whole day....

There I go again, my thoughts wandering aimlessly. Every since I saw him I've been all discombobulated. This is so unlike me....

Maybe one day, when this war with Ganon is over, Link and I will be together...when I am Princess Zelda once more....

I smile to myself, as I land gracefully in the Sacred Forrest Meadow and begin to hurry towards the temple entrance. This Sheikah magic is real utile. 

My thoughts wander back to Link, and what my life could be like provided that I was not dressed up like a male Sheikah and having to help Link fight Ganon's malevolence. Link with his melodic voice, and endless ocean eyes, his charming smile and that muscular frame.....

I trip over a tree branch and fall on my face.

Maybe for now I should control my thoughts, if I plan to make it through the day that is. Here I am planning my future, when if I keep on like this I won't live to see tomorrow. I cannot believe that a simple man like himself could cause my nerves of steel to fray and my resolve to crack.

So for today I will not think of Link at all.....

But tomorrow is a completely different day!

~*~

Blame it on the muses, they made me write this! I do not have much of an idea where it came from! Anyway, please review and no flames!!

Thanks,

Imperial Midnight*Starfire, Lady of Eternal Light AKA M*S

(Yes that is my full pen-name and it is rather long so I shortened it to Midnight*Starfire) 

  
  
  
  



End file.
